The Flash Barry and Iris
by playintherain
Summary: This single chapter take place a few years after Barry and Iris marry. What's next for them? Titled: Trying.


**Barry and Iris - WestAllen**

 **I do not own Flash and its characters, only this story line and WestAllen scenes.**

 **This chapter takes place a few years after S4**.

...

Barry and Iris are having dinner in their loft. At the dinner table, they are both silent in deep thought you could almost hear a pin drop. The only conversation existing is through the crackling of metal utensils against the ceramic plates. Cutting through steak, chewing, swallowing, then again. It's a warm evening in Central City right in the middle of autumn. The weather is beautiful, the trees have turned into many different autumn colours and the sun is about to set. They just celebrated their 3rd year wedding anniversary with friends and family at CC Jitters a few days back, and the one topic that was the big elephant in the room was about the young couple starting a family. Barry and Iris found that to be intrusive of their friends to be going on about their private decisions even after they politely asked for them to change the subject.

 ***Flashback (pun intended)***

 _"I mean Risi", *that's what Sarah Lance sometimes calls her best friend Iris* "I thought you said you're very excited to start your own family and have mini Barris running around?" She laughed at her own joke. "See what I did there? Barris: Barry and Iris? No? C'mon Iris, give me something." The two are sitting by the corner window while drinking champagne._

 _"I know, and I told you we've been trying now can you just drop it?" Iris said firmly before saying "please" in a more calm softer voice after taking a breath and a sip of her drink._

 _"Sweety", *Sarah says pulling her friend closer making a screeching noise from the stool* "Tell me, what's going on?" Iris almost screamed "Nothing!" before she recollected herself and whispered "I think I'll call it a night, I'm pretty tired" She grabbed a cardigan from the chair next to her, but before she could go anywhere she was suddenly stopped by…_

 _"Aaaw, do you mean you have special news for us hunny?" exclaimed Cecile while fixing Joe's tie with a smirk as they stood two tables across from Iris and Sarah._

 _Barry, standing behind the counter as he helped serve drinks, noticed Iris's face turn into frustration and before she could utter any words of disapproval he came to the rescue._

 _"Okay!" he said loudly for everyone to shift attention towards him, "I think that's a wrap ladies and gentleman," Barry said as he wooshed across the room to his shaking wife. He placed his arm around her and smiled which made her relax a bit. That's what she loves about her husband slash best friend. She could always rely on him to calm her down and be more positive around their friends and family even during these frustrating times. She was more firm and reasonable at work which Barry appreciates because that's where he needs her to be even more focused and rational. She grounds him and he knows that. That's why they work well together as a team both at home and at work. "My wife and I would like to thank you all from the bottom of our hearts for always showing us support", Barry continued, "remember that all the proceeds raised tonight will go to the SnoWest foundation established by Iris and Cailtin supporting young boys and girls at the Central City Young Leaders Association (CCYLA). Thank you and good night". Barry ended his speech and turned to face his wife standing by him in silence. She looked down but he quickly placed his index finger on her chin lifting her face so he could look straight in her eyes. She tried to smile but all the weight and frustration from the night got the best of her and he could see it. "You wanna flash home or walk?" Barry asked trying to see what would make her feel better._

 _"Can we just walk?" She asked quietly with a short smile._

 _"Of course", he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips before extending his arm for her to lock hers to his. They walked out arm in arm without looking back and everyone was left in the room still watching them as they disappeared into the distance. Joe smiled before turning to Cecile._

 _"I'm worried about them," Joe confessed_

 _"I know." Cecile replied, "Me too hunny. Me too."_

* **Back at the loft – the silent dinner** *

"How's…" "Do you…" They both said at once. Barry and Iris both cleared their throats and apologized to each other.

"Sorry, you go first." Barry offered.

"Oh no! Ahh…" Iris swallowed before trying to construct her words, taking a deep breath, "Yah, I mean I just wanted to ask you how your dinner is?" she took a sip of her water still looking at Barry.

"It's good, thank you," He said as he dropped his fork and knife taking a sip of his water too. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"It's gonna be okay you know that right?" Iris said

"I can't give you a child Iris, how is that ok?" tears started forming in his eyes as his voice broke. He had been strong for both of them for a long time and the secret they've been keeping from their friends and family is starting to eat him from inside. "I don't know if I can…" he stopped as he felt his wife's touch. She had walked around the table to where he sat and knelt beside him bringing his hands toward her. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I don't know if I can keep a front anymore Iris." He swallowed.

"You don't have to", Iris said without losing eye contact, "We're in this together babe, and no one has the right to know our business. And how do you know that the doctors are messing up and it's probably me!" she paused to get his attention again, "It's gonna be OK sweety. We are Barry and Iris." She smiled and ran her hand down his cheek as he leaned his head on her palm feeling its softness.

"No" he said as he closed his eyes, "We're the flash." They both chuckled.

"Now we don't want Central City Flash fans on my back about that one do we?" She teased as they held on to their stare smiling.

"What?" she asked smiling and blushing.

"Nothing," he said, "You're just so perfect," he continued smiling.

"Alright, what do you want?" Iris teased as she got up to clear their plates.

"Whaaat?" Barry exclaimed standing up to help with the cleaning. "I can't compliment my wife now?" they both chuckled. Clearing the dishes in the kitchen and placing them in the dishwasher. Barry pulled Iris closer to him after closing the washer behind him. Locking his hands on her lower back making her blush as there was no space between them she could feel him. She bit her lower lip as their eyes locked.

"Now what?" She asked silently.

"We try again," he said as he placed soft kisses on her neck. "And again, and again," he was walking them towards the couch as he continued to kiss her neck. "And again, and again, until we get it right", She let out a small laugh. Barry was her home. Marrying him was the best decision of her life and she couldn't think of spending the rest of her life with anyone else. Sometimes she wondered what Barry altering the timeline possibly changed. She would over think about other possibilities of never meeting Barry if her mother hadn't left and she never moved to his school. Chances that maybe somewhere out there, there is no Barry and Iris. But moments like these constantly remind her that they would always find each other no matter what. No matter how many times Barry wrecks the timeline, past, present, or future, they will forever be constant. That is the one thing that's helping her hold on to hope. Hoping that they will one day build their own family and live a happy long life together.

"Maybe we should… you know… try different positions?" Iris was almost embarrassed to say that out loud as Barry stopped at his tracks to look her in the eye. He smiled and flashed to remove her clothes revealing her to him. "Barry!" she yelped and before she could cover herself he was already equally naked and standing tall and firm in front of her.

…

"Boss!?" Hartley startled Iris as she jumped spilling her coffee on her work table dripping down to the floor luckily missing the monitors.

"ARE YOU KIDDI…!" she clenched her teeth and her fists, almost screaming, "What's wrong with you? Jeez" Iris was not happy as she stood looking at the mess that just happened before her eyes.

"Sorry boss…" Hartley said running to get something to clean up the spilled coffee… "I didn't mean to startle you…" he yelled from across the room.

Iris was patting off her jacket from the spilled coffee when Team Flash walked in.

"West-Allen", Sherlock remised, "You're here early!"

"Yah, Barry couldn't sleep so he flashed us here earlier than I expected" she said and gave a straight smile.

"You look tired, are you ok?" Caitlin added.

"Uhmm, yah… yah, I'm straight..." Iris said before ducking away pretending to go clean herself from the spilled coffee.

Pulling Caitlin aside, Cisco seemed to have so much in mind.

"We need to interfere", Cisco said "I know we said we would butt out of their business especially from what happened last time…"

"Yes Cisco" Caitlin said with wide eyes showing disapproval at her friend's suggestion.

"But…"

"But nothing Cisco. Let them figure this one out on their own. They'll be fine." Caitlin reassured her friend.

"Turns out the robbers were teenage boys with water guns. Thanks for all your help guys." The flash said sarcastically to the two before quickly changing out of his suit. "I tried calling out where were you? I was blind in there… Iris!" He called out as Iris came running back into the cortex.

"Sorry Barr, I had a little accident", Iris was embarrassed that her personal life was now interfering with her professional life. She forgot she was helping Flash with his robbery case that early morning before Hartley spilt coffee on her. She was lost deep in her personal thoughts before that incident. She was thinking about her and Barry. It's been two years they've been trying to get pregnant with no luck and they've hidden their disappointments from their family and friends. But it looks like people have started to see right through them and they've become even more vulnerable. Iris eventually broke down, unexpectedly.

"Iris!" Caitlin exclaimed as she rushed over to hug her friend. "Hey, it's ok, it's ok… you're gonna be ok" Caitlin said repeatedly rubbing her friend's back reassuring her. Barry was quick to grab Iris from Caitlin's arms and rush her to a different room. Everyone left behind knew what had just happened and they all just stood there waiting.

"Hey, hey" Barry said as he placed Iris down to sit. He wiped her tears from her cheeks and looked straight in her eyes. Iris was still sobbing and had mini hiccups from trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm not okay Barry" she finally spoke.

"I know. I know, it's okay." Barry pulled her closer in a tight hug as she continued to cry.

"I think I know how to help"

"Cisco!" Caitlin exclaimed as she ran in behind Cisco trying to stop him from disturbing the couple.

"I promise, I may have a theory from what's going on here" Everyone was now down at the speed lab which is where Barry flashed Iris to have a private moment.

"What are you talking about Cisco?" Barry quietly asked his friend

"Iris getting… pregnant…" Cisco shyly replied as he played with his hands.

"What?" Iris said in between her deep breaths.

"I mean… I don't mean you know… I just…"

"It's okay Cisco" Iris finally saved Cisco from his rambling, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you all sooner, it's been quite a stressful year or two trying with no results. You're our friends, our family and we should have come to you."

"I mean, you two must have had so much fun trying over and over and over and over and…"

"Sherlock!" Everyone yelled!

"I mean… okay never mind!"

"C'mon you two, lets run some tests", Caitlin helped Iris up and walked with her hand in hand to her lab upstairs with Barry and the rest of them team right behind them.

"Thank you Cait", Iris said as she laid down on the patient chair.

"Don't even mention it hun," Caitlin replied

"I mean it Cait. What can I ever do without you?"

"Marry Barry on another Earth without me…" Caitlin spat quicker than she expected, "I mean, just to mention one"

A little surprised, "It was so spontaneous Cait I promise, I didn't mean to not include you, I didn't even think of anything in that moment" Iris was trying her best to try explain the situation to her friend

"I'm kidding Iris, it's okay I promise" Caitlin tried to assure her friend as she poked her with needles getting blood samples and everything she needed to run tests on Iris.

"To what it's worth, I'm sorry", Iris said as she held Caitlin's hand stopping her on her tracks. Caitlin smiled before moving along with her task.

"Hey", Cisco grabbed Caitlin by the arm pulling her aside as Barry walked in to sit by Iris bringing her hand to his lips.

"Barry tells me that he and Iris have seen several doctors who couldn't explain his biology. Turns out Iris checked out healthy and fine but in Barry's case, he had inconclusive results. So the two thought it was just because he is a speedster so the doctors being unaware they couldn't come up with conclusive results." Cisco said so quickly he ran out of breath before Caitlin spoke.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Cisco asked his partner

"I think I got it, all I need is Barry's urine sample to run a few tests and I think the theory I have will make sense after",

"Man you love urine..." Caitlin looked not amused with Cisco's comment "You know what I mean… Let me go get Barry prepped then."

….

"We found out why you can't reproduce" Cisco said with confidence before getting a slap on his arm from Cailtin getting him to stop his unrehearsed announcement. Caitlin and Cisco spent a few hours running tests and theories trying to resolve their initial hypothesis on Barry and Iris's situation.

"What he means is, we found out what you can do different to help you make babies"

"How is that any better from what I said?" Cisco smirked

"Guys!" Barry and Iris muttered

"Sorry", with her iPad in hand, Caitlin came closer to the couple still seated at the same spot as earlier to show them their findings. "Barry, Iris, there's nothing wrong with you."

"What!" the couple exclaimed in disappointment and confusion.

"I mean… you guys… you know, it's just that we looked and we found that… uhhmm…" pasing every now and then, Caitlin was looking for the right words to explain their theory and findings.

"You're having sex wrong in order to reproduce", Cisco finally said. "I'm sorry Caitlin, it was kind of hard watching you trying to just say that"

Caitlin sent a piercing look at Cisco before turning back to the couple to give more details. "What Cisco here is trying to say is that, we know you are a loving married couple", she swallowed before continuing as the couple starred at her with wide eyes open. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "You probably want to make love when you know, you're trying to make a baby as well. However, Since Barry's biology is different and his cells and every part of him functions at a different state than the rest of us, especially yours Iris you might want to consider changing things up."

"Change things up?" Iris asked.

"I mean"

"Dammit! She means you can't make regular people love anymore, if you're trying to make a baby that it. Barry you gotta go fast which will feel like 7 minutes for you but it will be like a split second for Iris. That way…"

"Okay Okay Cisco, I'll take it from here." Caitlin cut him off

"I don't think you got it Cait. You're just beating around the bush and not getting to the point. These two have been trying for like two years I don't think they have any patience for your puppy love."

"Hey now", Barry cut in to stop the two as they went at each other. "I think I understand your theory." He said with a little embarrassment. Looking back at Iris, he bit his lower lip making her blush.

Disapproving "Well you don't have to do it here…" they all laughed at Cisco's disapproving smirk.

 ***Flash-forward***

It's been a month and Iris recently found out she is pregnant. She and Barry couldn't be more grateful to their friends at Star Labs for all the help on this. Cisco threw a mini celebration with team flash, Joe, Cecile, Wally, and Sarah at the lab.

"Well, I cannot be more ecstatic for you my friend. You are truly a superwoman!" Sarah raised a glass for the couple.

"Thank you guys. Truly." Iris said with a big smile on her face while in the arms of her husband who was having sparkling lemonade in solidarity of his wife's pregnancy.

"Why aren't you drinking Flash?" Sherlock exclaimed in disapproval. "Here, have a glass…"

"Oh no no! I couldn't" Barry rejected the drink offer, "We're pregnant" Everyone looked at each other in silence for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. Even Iris was dying of laughter before turning to comfort him.

"Never mind them babe." She said as she cheers him with her identical glass of sparkling lemonade, "We are pregnant". He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

…...

The end.

I apologize that I did not add a steamy scene of the baby making and jumped into the future where Iris is already pregnant. Maybe we'll see more of that in other chapters! Please leave your comments and let me know what you think. I accept constructive feedback and corrections. See you in another timeline.

xo

theflash_westallenn


End file.
